Fanfiction Cruiserweight Classic!
by The Swooce
Summary: For the first time...the Cruiserweight classic is here on fanfiction! OC apps open!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is interesting, as I'm planning on doing my first wrestling story in the form of my own…**

 **CRUISERWEIGHT CLASSIC!**

 **32 superstars, 1 winner, and the winner gains the Eddie Guerrero Memorial Trophy.**

 **Now...the app.**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Hometown** _ **(Be creative and try having wrestlers from around the world)**_

 **Weight** _ **(Maximum is 205 lbs)**_

 **Appearance**

 **Wrestling Attire**

 **Entrance Theme**

 **Wrestling Style**

 **Notable Moves**

 **Signature Moves** _ **(Max 3)**_

 **Finishers** _ **(Max 2)**_

 **Brief Backstory**

 **Notable Accomplishments**

 **I hope we get some good moments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so far we only have four participants and I need at least 28 more!**

 **Confirmed are as follows:**

 **Robbie Alvarez**

 **Kevin Blanc**

 **Victor Gonzalez**

 **Levi Ryder**

 **28 spots remain!**


	3. Meet the Participants

**Well, here's the introductions for the FANFICTION CRUSIERWEIGHT CLASSIC!**

* * *

 _The official theme for the Cruiserweight Classic plays, that being "On Top of the World" (Basically Shelton Benjamin's return theme) The camera circles the arena in Tampa, Florida, and on commentary are two new faces: Jason Barrick and Perry Harrel._

"Welcome to the Fanfiction Cruiserweight Classic!" Jason yelled. "Jason Barrick alongside my broadcast partner Perry Harrel here, and we're getting ready for an exciting night of action!"

"That's right, thirty-two of the top cruiserweights will battle to see who will be crowned the king of the crusierweights!" Perry said in response, and at that moment, an announcer stepped into the ring and following him were the thirty-two participants. "Now to announce the participants!" As some admittedly generic music played, a young, Chinese man with black hair and red shorts stepped into the ring and raised his hands in the air.

"Representing Beijing, China...Bao Yeung!"

"Bao Yeung, at twenty-five years old, he is a young prospect of the WRESTLE-1 dojo, and is a determined young man!" Jason said as Bao left the ring.

As soon as Bao left, a slightly older man with ginger hair arrived and got on his knees. He then flexed his muscles.

"Representing Darwin, Australia...Ollie Spalding!"

"Ollie Spalding, twenty-seven years old, is young and hungry for some good old fame, and what a better way to do that than winning this tournament." As Ollie left, a tan man with black hair and a large beard entered.

"Representing Salvador, Brazil...Tomas Melo!"

"Tomas Melo, one of the strongest participants in this tournament, with his dangerous kicks and even more dangerous finishing maneuver 'The Sound of Slaughter', he is possible favorite to win this tournament!" Perry said in admiration.

After Tomas left, another young man with brown hair entered.

"Representing Cardiff, Wales...Ellis Baines!"

Jason spoke up then. "Another young man from Wales, he is aggressive and determined, and ready to get his name known as the winner of the Cruiserweight Classic!"

Ellis left the ring, and he was replaced by a pale skinned, bald man with a dirty-blonde short goatee.

"Representing Blackpool, England...Phil Vandal!"

"Phil Vandal is relatively new to the wrestling business, but he is hungry and determined to see himself succeed and prove to his parents his wealth matters!" Jason said. Phil then left the ring and a young man with thin stubble and brown hair arrived.

"Representing Perth, Scotland...Carson Graham!"

"Carson Graham is the youngest participant in this tournament at only nineteen years old, but despite his age, he is an impressive athlete, and won numerous wrestling competitions in high school!" Perry said, and a Hispanic man with a shaved head entered the ring to an incredible ovation.

"Representing Juarez, Mexico...Carlos Reyes!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Carlos Reyes has traveled all over the world, and is a former AAA Mega Champion, Lucha Underground Champion, and a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion, and he's won many more titles across the world!" Perry said as Carlos left the ring and a Filipino man entered.

"Respresenting the Phillipines...Robbie Iberra!"

"Robbie Iberra is another young star at only twenty-nine, but he is still hoping to get a big win for the Phillipines, and possibly make the Phillipines more proud!" Jason said and Robbie left the ring to only be replaced by a tan man with a bald head and a black goatee.

"Representing Cairo, Egypt...Golzar Darzi!"

"Golzar Darzi is one of the most ruthless and talented superstars in this tournament, and is hoping to add more to his resume." Jason said and Darzi left the ring and an African man with tribal tattoos entered the ring.

"Representing the Jungles of Kongo...Kongo Joe!"

"Trained under the likes of Kongo Kong and Samoa Joe, he had created his name in tribute to them, and is one of the most dangerous and strongest competitors in this tournament!" Perry said as Kongo Joe left and a tan man with black hair and a beard entered.

"Representing Cambridge, England...Knox Park!"

"Knox Park, among the oldest and most experienced of the participants holds a big advantage of the rest of the others!" Perry said and as Knox left, a olive skinned man with black hair entered.

"Representing Pula, Croatia...Vilim Novak!"

"The submission specialist Vilim Novak, he is crafty and dangerous and possibly a favorite to win this whole thing!" Jason said and a man with a messed up mohawk entered.

"Representing the Dark Carnival...Sicko Kidd!"

"Sicko Kidd, the most bizarre and unorthodox participant in this tournament is looking to use his style to win the entire thing!" Perry said and a man with short blonde hair entered.

"Representing Strasborg, France...Kevin Blanc!"

"A relatively unknown competitor as a singles champion, but a worldwide known one as part of the Los Ingobernables de Francia, being the only babyface of the group. He looks to prove himself worthy as a singles competitor!" Jason said and a tan man with black hair entered.

"Representing Milan, Italy...Sebastian Poletti!"

"Sebastian Poletti has perhaps the most impressive finishing maneuver of all participants, which is a run-up shooting star press to a standing opponent." Perry said and another tan man entered.

"Representing Oulu, Finland...Otto Aalto!"

"Otto Aalto, he is among the most experienced participants in this tournament, trained by Lance Storm, he could go all the way." Jason said and a Japanese man with brown hair with a blonde streak entered the ring.

"Representing Tokyo, Japan...Yoshi Himura!"

"Yoshi Himura is a world renowned veteran at thirty-six years old, and the third oldest in this tournament." After Jason finished his words, another tan man with blonde hair entered.

"Respresenting Oslo, Norway...Kasper Solberg!"

"Kasper Solberg is a submission master from Norway, and knows what are the best points of the body to target. He's a dangerous opponent indeed." Perry said. Kasper left the ring and a Korean man entered.

"Representing Busan, South Korea...Kyung Lee!"

"Kyung Lee is another experienced individual who is a tough cookie despite his small size, and he wishes to gain more fame by winning the Fanfiction Cruiserweight Classic." Perry announced and Kyung was replaced by a Hispanic man with black hair and a goatee.

"Representing San Luis Potosi...Vito Juarez!"

"Vito Juarez is an athletic and charismatic young man, only at twenty-six years old, he has won titles all around the world, and looks to add more to his resume." Jason said and a young, blonde man entered the ring.

"Represent Lugano, Switzerland...Aaron McCormick!

"Aaron McCormick is among the youngest and determined participants in this tournament, and if will likely never shut up if he wins." Jason said and a man with black hair entered.

"Representing Quebec, Canada...Alex Hunter!"

"Alex Hunter is another young man and the second youngest in this tournament. Despite this, he's all hyped up and ready for Canadian glory." Alex left the ring after Perry finished his statement and a red-headed man entered the ring.

"Representing the United States, Dalton Reynell!"

"Dalton Reynell is as cocky and aggressive as they come, and he is among the only United States representatives in this tournament." Dalton left the ring as Jason finished and was replaced by a tan man with short black hair.

"Representing the United States, Omid Rastami!"

"Omid Rastami, originally hailing from Iran, he decided to represent the United States against the wishes of his parents, and now he wants to prove himself." Perry said. Omid left and an olive skinned man with black hair entered the ring.

"Representing Stockholm, Sweden...Axel Eriksson!"

"Axel Eriksson is the Swedish Submission Machine, and he is among the most crafty and opportunistic participants in this tournament." Axel left just as Perry finished and a slightly tan man with black hair entered the ring.

"Representing Copenhagen, Denmark...Thore Klausen!"

"Thore Klausen is an athletic and quick man who can use his kicks for devastating damage. One of his spin kicks and you're done." Thore left when Jason finished and a man who looked eerily like Kris Bryant entered.

"Representing Tijuana, Mexico...Victor Gonzalez!"

"Victor Gonzalez was a former thug, but after a brutal fight and was saved by his future trainer, he gave up the thug life to become a wrestler." Perry said and Victor left the ring only to be replaced by a tan man with long, black hair and a small beard.

"Representing the United States...Eric Banderas!"

Jason spoke up. "Eric Banderas is a great athlete and an even better high flyer. He is quick, sneaky, and could be a favorite to win this tournament." Eric left the ring as a young man with short black hair with blonde marks entered the ring to a large pop.

"Representing The United States...Levi Ryder!"

"Levi Ryder is a big time player for the Fanfiction community, and although his win record is rather shoddy, he is still a popular superstar among the Fanfiction community." Perry said. Levi left the ring as a young, red-headed man entered the ring beaming with confidence.

"Representing Dublin, Ireland...Devin Cullen!"

"Devin Cullen was trained under the likes of Fit Finlay, William Regal, and WWE superstar Sheamus, this young man looks to make a big impression on the Fanfiction community." Jason said. Devin left and a Japanese man entered the ring.

"Representing Kyoto, Japan...Jiro Ikeda!"

"Jiro Ikeda is the self-proclaimed blackheart of Japan, and he is going to make sure on that with his amazing ways to trap his opponents in the Ikeda lock." Jiro Ikeda left the ring as the final man entered to the loudest ovation of the night.

"Representing Honolulu, Hawaii...DJ Kingston!"

"DJ Kingston is arguably the greatest superstar to step foot in the Fanfiction Community ring, known across fanfiction as 'The Astonishing One', he is no one to be taken lightly." Perry finished and DJ left the ring. The announcer then stepped up.

"Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

 **Matches for the Tournament**

 **Thore Klausen vs Axel Eriksson**

 **Yoshi Himura vs Otto Aalto**

 **Kas** **per Solberg vs Kyung Lee**

 **Ellis Baines vs Golzar Darzi**

 **Vito Juarez vs Omid Rastami**

 **Eric Banderas vs Vilim Novak**

 **Carlos Reyes vs Dalton Reynell**

 **Tomas Melo vs Sicko Kidd**

 **Robbie Iberra vs Carson Graham**

 **Levi Ryder vs Kongo Joe**

 **Jiro Ikeda vs Aaron McCormick**

 **Bao Yeung vs Ollie Spalding**

 **DJ Kingston vs Victor Gonzalez**

 **Phil Vandal vs Knox Park**

 **Devin Cullen vs Alex Hunter**

 **Sebastian Poletti vs Kevin Blanc**

 ** _TAKE YOUR PICKS ON WHO WILL WIN, AND THE FIRST PART WILL BE OUT SOON!_**


End file.
